What's up with that?
by Trialmixx
Summary: Mao Tomoe struggles with expressing emotion and her best friend, Suzuka Morino, struggles with expressing TOO MUCH emotion. One day due to pretty normal circumstances they meet and talk with the host club during their school lunch hour. From there it's all craziness and fun!


Hey guys! um this is my first fanfiction so i hope you don't judge me too harshly. I know i'm not the best grammatically but! i tried lmao. I might also be taking character submissions for the rest of the light music club

so um leave a review? thanks so much!

also quick reminder, I don't own this anime! haha

Potate

* * *

It all started one day when Suzy, my best and closest friend, and I were eating lunch. The day felt long and it was getting unbearably hot, so she and I decided it was a good idea to sit in the air conditioned lunch room rather than where we normally sat outside. We picked a pretty longings ornate table and placed our bentos in front of us. Suzy then slapped her hands down on the table and began swinging her legs back and forth while looking around the room in awe. Consequently that meant she was hitting me in the shins, her long legs reaching all the way across to my short ones, being so used to it I don't even flinch. I can see the curls in her short light brown hair bounce as she rocks slightly with the movement of her legs. Suzy is a girl with a big heart that means well, but she often gets over zealous and makes the situation worse. Her emotions tend to get the best of her in most of the time so she's kind of impulsive. Even with that she has a long line of suitors who see her fault as a cute trait, along with her wide hazel eyes that make her seem innocent. Though her height makes her slightly intimidating, so she's rarely ever approached by the opposite gender.

She looks at me with excitement nearly bubbling over and exclaims "There are so many people here Maorin! Why can't we eat here everyday?" That's my nickname, my real name is Mao Tomoe, while I call her Suzy and her real name is Suzuka Morino. We've been friends since before I can remember.

"Because the crowds make me uncomfortable Suzy." She pouts at my monotone response but perks back up and smiles at me fondly.

"That's ok Maorin! It doesn't matter where we go as long as I can hang out with you." I smile shyly at her and she beams in response. I don't smile often, but Suzy's excitement makes it hard for me to stay stoic for too long. I have trouble showing emotion, it's been a problem since I was a baby. My mother tells me I rarely ever smiled and that I was always a very serious child. I tend to think about things practically and I have trouble committing to things. I didn't even have friends until Suzy moved here from Osaka back in my second year of middle school. People always thought I was going to curse them, and I wasn't even a part of the black magic club, in fact scary things are something I can't even handle. Maybe it was because back then I didn't have my glasses so I was always glaring when I was trying to see things

"Your smile is too precious!" She exclaims reaching across the table and grabbing my cheeks. I sigh and resign myself to the torture. I pull away when I see a large group of people watching from afar. It's a group of boys watching and discussing amongst themselves, it looks like it's a serious discussion and they're all looking at us. I shrug to myself and open my bento as Suzy laments the fact that I won't let her play with my face anymore. She soon recovers and opens her bento and begins eating with gusto. She's always been a big eater, since she does sports.

As soon as we both start eating our lunch and conversing I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see the likes of my classmate Takashi Morinozuka staring down at me. I look across the wide table at Suzy and she's got Mitsukuni Haninozuka hanging off her arm and talking her ear off; not that she minds, she's talking back with equal fervor her accent making her words slur as she falls back into her old Osakan speech patterns.

"Ah hello Morinozuka- san." I say as I look back up at him and he nods his head at me. Somehow I feel like we're in the way of something. With him and Haninozuka-san coming and stopping us, as well as the group behind him.

"Are we sitting at your table perhaps?" I ask in polite monotone while turning my head back to the group of boys who seem to be taking cover behind a pillar. They're not that sneaky.

He looks down at me and nods and I just nod back in reply. I start to gather my things and put my bento back together while standing up and look at Suzy. "Well I guess we're being escorted off the premises Suzy-q, we should be on our way." I only stand to about just below Morinozuka-sans chest.

Haninozuka-san quickly looks my way at the mention of leaving and at least has the decency to look shamed but quickly recovers and looks at Suzy. "Waah! Suzu-chan you let Mao-chan call you Suzy?" He asks "That's so cute!" He exclaims. Right as he says that I can see Suzuka's eyes light up and her face melt.

"I know Hunny- san! Isn't Maorin the cutest thing you've ever seen?!" She nearly yells as her grin breaks into a full blown smile. "She's so shy! But she hides it behind her cold demeanor, it's one of her moe points if I do say so myself." Suzuka says crossing her arms over her chest and smiling like a proud parent.

I look at her and give her what I hope is a sharp look "We should go now Suzuka." I hope my use of her full name makes me sound more stern and covers up my embarrassment as she reveals silly things to the "prettiest" boys in our class.

"Ooooooh she's mad!" Suzy jokes as she uses her hands to hide her devilish smile. Hunny and Mori moved to stand side by side as hey watched our antics, Hunny with an excited look in his eyes and Mori with his usual cool look. I was too busy fuming with Suzuka to see Hunny approach again until he announced his presence.

"Why don't you guys sit with us today?" Hunny suggested. I look at him over the rim of my glasses so I can get a better look at his face. I study him for a second and then look to Suzuka who looks like she's dying to spend time with these boys. I wait silently for a minute before Suzy speaks up for me.

"We'd love to!" She exclaims wiggling back and forth in her seat, her enthusiasm oozing from every pore.

"Hurray!" Haninozuka-san yells as he jumps in a circle. Once he's facing the pillar he cups his hands around his mouth and yells. "Tama-chan it's ok to come over! Mao-chan and Suzu-chan are gonna eat with us!"

With that the floodgates let loose and the Host club rushed over and took seats, though they seemed to be pretty cautious about sitting around Suzy and I. It isn't until Haruhi sits next to Suzy and she smiles so bright that it could put the sun to shame and says.

"Wow! I get to meet one of my kouhai! It's nice to meet you I'm Suzuka Morino." And holds out one of her hands for Haruhi to shake. The young androgyn takes the hand offered to him hesitantly and shakes it. Morinozuka-san takes a seat beside me, with Haninozuka-san on my other side.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, ah it's nice to meet you Morino-senpai." The boy says politely before adding a bow in for good measure.

"Woooah! What good manners you have, I mean kids these days always call me old and a monster freak." Suzy says scratching her neck and laughing. Her younger siblings are at a rebellious stage and don't like following her instructions. Therefore they're always calling her names.

Haruhi looks at her surprised and opens her mouth to ask why and Suzy interrupts the boy. "It's 'cause I'm tall and have an accent." She states simply, her smile never leaving her face and he snaps his mouth shut and nods.

"You don't look that tall, Senpai. " he offers kindly and Suzy laughs.

"It's ok Haruhi-kun! I'm tall, I've got long legs!" She cheers "I'm 183 centimeters, the tallest girl on my basketball team." She boasts.

The twins pipe up from the other side of Haruhi. "You'd make a great model Senpai." One says "But you probably have calves that are way to muscle-y. Quit the basketball club so you have a chance." The other adds as they lean over their meals. Haruhi glares at them and Suzy laughs.

"I do enough stuff like that, I swear!" She says holding up her hands. I think back to a few weekends ago when she was being worshipped at the Lolita meetup we went to in Harajuku. I'm brought out of my reverie by Haninozuka-san who asks me what club I'm in.

"I'm in the light music club." I say quietly. Being around all these people makes me nervous and I barely have the courage to speak at all.

"Huh?" Haninozuka-san asks and I can hear Suzy snickering from across the table. I try to kick her but end up nailing Haruhi-kun in the shin. My eyes widen and I reach across the table and take his hand out of reflex.

" I'm so sorry Haruhi-kun I didn't mean to kick you." I say, but no matter what I do the situation makes it difficult for me to raise the tone in my voice above a monotone. Haruhi looks surprised at the action and I quickly remove my hand feeling embarrassed.

Haruhi looks at me with eyes that seemed to be made of honey and says that it's ok.

"I mean I get bullied by this club all the time, what's one more bruise." He says nearly laughing. I look at him in shock and the blonde across from him that everyone in the school knows is Tamaki Suoh, the son of the chairman, yelps and jumps to the clubs defense.

"We don't bully Haruhi! I swear we just love him a lot." Tamaki says and trails off slightly getting embarrassed at the end of his short rant. He brings his hands together and pouts, a bright red blush staining his cheeks.

The twins begin to snicker and pick on him while he goes into a state of depression. Haninozuka- san turns back to me and asks what club I'm in again. I feel a little more at ease now that Haruhi hasn't damned me for the rest of eternity. Plus this club seems like just a big group of goofs.

"I'm in the light music club." I say, my voice still in a monotone, but louder so people can hear.

"She doesn't look like she would, but Maorin plays the drums!" Suzy said to answer the unanswered question. The look of Mao in Classic "Kiss" makeup flashed through everyone's heads at that time and the Twins burst out laughing. I could feel the embarrassment bubble up in me and I put down my chopsticks and put my hands in my lap, looking anywhere but at the people at the table. I know I don't seem like the type to play drums, but the laughing really stung. I always tried my hardest, and the drums were the most entertaining thing to play.

"Can it you too! Maorin is the best in the world when it comes to playing drums, and get stage outfits are the cutest in the world. Her dresses are always a hit at performances." Suzy says hotly. The twins stop laughing at the mention of dresses. But only pick up again still thinking of the makeup now coupled with skimpy dresses and her band all following suit.

I feel the heat build from behind my eyes and close them before standing up abruptly and taking my leave as fast as possible without breaking into a run. I vaguely hear Suzy yelling at the twins and picking up my stuff and her stuff and walking after me. I feel so embarrassed I shouldn't be so upset, but I am. I know it's unusual to dress in frilly clothing like Lolita, I know that it's not the usual thing to wear. But it's very near and dear to me, and people laughing at it like that make me feel too self conscious.

* * *

Well that's it! that's the show and the first chapter.

um

i might be taking Oc's for the light music club. send me a message? i'm going to be very picky though aha ;;; v

thanks for reading!

much love,

Potate


End file.
